Hungover
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: Waking up with a horrible hangover, Ash tries to piece together the events of the previous nigh. Pokéshipping. AAML. Hints of many other shippings.


**Hungover**

Ash Ketchum awoke to the sound of dodrio cawing at the sun. As he sat up in his bed he immediately noticed three things. First was the splitting headache which caused him to grip his skull in agony and colapse back onto his pillow. Second was the fact that he was stark naked. Given that this was not an entirely abnormal situation in the Pallet summer it was not cause for concern. Lastly, and this was cause for concern, he was not alone. There was someones arm draped across his stomach, he could feel their hot, steady breathing against his side and there were a pair of dainty feet potruding from the end of his duvet. Ash gulped as he tried to claw through the alcohol muddled memories of last night to figure out what exactly happened.

* * *

><p><em>It was just a normal house party. There wasn't any real occasion for it apart from Ms. Ketchum going on holiday for two weeks. Ash had insisted she go, having paid for her and Professor Oak's stay in a hotspring hotel on Cinnibar Island with the winnings from his last tournament. Since she had taken Mimey with them there was no one to stop Ash, Gary and Tracey from buying as much alcohol as they could carry in preparation for the party at the Ketchums. Ash had invited every one of his previous traveling companions, except for Max since he was far too young, as well as various people he'd met on his travels, including Ritchie and Casey. Gary had invited all of his old cheerleaders, boasting loudly that he was going to bed all of them in the one night if not all at once. Tracey had simply invited Daisy, who was bringing along Violet and Lily. Ash had grimaced at that knowing Misty wouldn't be too pleased but hoped the party would be good enough to distract her from it. If not then a large quantity of alcohol should be.<em>

* * *

><p>Still wondering how exactly he'd gotten into his situation Ash decided it would be best if he checked on his still sleeping companion. Lifting up his bed covers he spied a head of unruly red hair. He quickly dropped the duvet.<p>

_Sweet Suicune's Schlong!_ he thought, _I slept with Misty! _He lifted his cover again to sneak another peak. Yep, she was naked too. Ash's face turned the hue of a tomato berry. Two conflicting thoughts raced through his mind. The first was congratulations. He'd been wanting to sleep with Misty since he'd found out what sex was. The second was panic. If Misty woke up, she'd kill him. Not to mention that their friendship would be over. He'd always liked Misty, maybe even loved her, but he was too much of a coward to tell her. And now he'd thrown it away for one night of drunken passion.

* * *

><p><em>The party was in full swing and Ash was well on his way to being completely wasted. Alternating between cans of cider and shots of Jaegermeister dropped in Red Bull he was having a very good time, despite having just finished an argument with Misty over what music to play. It turned out to be redundent as while he argued for Metallica and she for The Killers, Brock had quietly taken over the stereo. As Ash stood listening to Canon in the key of D, he observed the rest of the partygoers. Barry and Kenny were out in the hall arguing about whose Empoleon was better. Barry repeatedly challenged the coordinator to a battle to prove his was better only to be reminded that they'd left all their pokémon at the Oaks preserve. Dawn was complaning to Zoey about the fact that neither of the boys had noticed how dressed up she was. The red haired coordinator reminded her that there were plenty more fish in the see and (not very subtly) hinting that not all of them had to be male. Three of the living rooms corners were occupied. One by a passed out Gary Oak who surprisingly couldn't handle his drink. The unconscious researcher had <em>Ash was here, Gary is a loser!_ written on his face in what Ash considered to be poetic justice. Violet and Lily were now in control of the markers, drawing on every patch of bare skin they could find. The cheerleaders were split between fawning over Brock and his brother Forrest who, in a very surprising turn of events, were very charming after having a certain amount of alcohol. Both of them were working hard to stay in that particular level of drunkness and not pass it and ruin everything. Also clamouring for Brocks attention were Suzie, his breeder friend and three of the five female gymleaders Misty had brought with her. Erika and Jasmine were quickly falling for drunk Brock, and even Sabrina had stopped performing psychic party tricks in order to try to get into the breeders pants. Forrest on the other hand was being manhandled by Whitney and Janine. Needless to say both men were very pleased. A second corner was where May had Drew pinned to a wall and was currently trying to eat his face. In a third corner Daisy was straddling Tracey in an even more nauseating PDA. It was this last sight that Ash suspected caused Misty to flee to the back garden. Striding into the kitchen and past Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Morrison who were playing Beer Pong (the girls were winning, if only because they were not above using cleavage to distract the boys) pausing only to grab a few key items. Stepping out the back door he found Misty sitting alone by a glass table._

* * *

><p>Ash weighed his options. He could try to escape from Misty's clutches before she awoke and hope she didn't remember anything about last night in an attempt to never face the facts. Of course if she did remember then things would be worse if she woke up alone. Option two was to wait until she woke up and take what was coming to him. His last choice was to wake her up, gently and preferably romantically, tell her that he'd always loved her, that last night was the best night of his life and that they should continue doing this as much as possible. It was a scary thought but one that resulted in the best possible outcome, at least if it worked. Ash shifted as he tried to think but froze as Misty stirred beside him, cuddling closer to his body. That definitely meant that option one was no longer viable.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Misty saw Ash approaching she smiled. To Ash her smile was beautiful and never failed to stop him in his tracks. Forgetting what he was originally going to say he placed two shot glasses and his half-full bottle of Jaegermeister on the table and challenged the girl to a drinking contest. When she scoffed and told him it was a stupid idea he called her scared and told her it would be a great way to remove the images from her mind. Misty promptly accepted and the two friends proceeded to empty the bottle between them.<em>

_"I guess we'll have to call it a draw," said Ash, slurring his speech. Misty wrinkled her nose at the idea._

_"No way," she protested, "Let's get more alcohol." She stood up unsteadily and started towards the kitchen but was stopped when Ash pulled her back into her chair. He leaned in towards her._

_"I have a better idea," he whispered in her ear, before moving back slightly and kissing her on the lips. Gently at first but with more passion as she reciprocated. He pulled her close and refused to let go, venting years of pent up emotion._

* * *

><p>After that Ash remembered everything. The clumsy but passionate make out session that led back inside and upstairs to his room. The flurry of clothing being removed and practically worshipping each new part of Misty's body as it was revealed. Rummaging for a very important item in his bedside cabinet while Misty yelled at him to hurry up. (He thanked Ho-oh he'd had enough sense to remember the condom. He was not ready to be a father.) How he lost his virginity to his best friend, taking hers as well.<p>

Ash's thoughts were interupted as he felt Misty stretch beside him.

"Mmmm... Nice dream," she mumbled before she opened her eyes and froze.

"It wasn't a dream," said Ash. Misty shot up, giving the boy an eyeful before covering herself with the duvet. She opened her mouth to speak but Ash got there first.

"Misty, last night," he began, cupping her cheek with his hand, "was incredible." Before the gym leader could respond Ash kissed her again and when he felt her return it he knew that he'd have no trouble saying the next three words.

"I love you."


End file.
